Now What Happened?
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: "So how was it?" Holiday asked, smirking. Circe was confused. "How was what?" she asked. Then Beverly came up. "You know, what you and Rex did yesterday..." she said. Circe gasped and held her hand to her mouth.


**Hey guys. I kinda want to make a romance story with Rex and Circe since I never have before and my great cousins and friends are urging me to write some kind of Generator Rex fanfic in the romance section. And really, I never expected this to be in the Mature Filter...**

A happy Circe stared out of the frost covered window. It was a cold January night. Providence fortunately had an excellent heating system, which kept things in order without any cold. She was in Dr. Holiday's office watching her run some daily scans on Rex. She began to playfully poke his chest. "Ow! Circe! Quit it! Quit it!" Rex begged, trying to keep his girlfriend at bay. The playful Circe was having too much fun. She kept on poking Rex until Holiday came in.

"Okay lovebirds, give it a rest." Holiday said, resting her hand on Circe's shoulder. Circe gave one last poke. "She started it!" Rex exclaimed, enraged with Circe's actions. Holiday sighed as Circe put a smile on her face.

"That's exactly how love works, and you two are a good example!" Holiday remarked. Circe and Rex blushed and then laughed. Then the laugh was broken by a statement by Holiday,

"If only me and Six were like that..." she said, giving out a deeper sigh. Circe and Rex stared at each other as if they transmitted their thoughts to each other. Holiday was sometimes sad that Six never made any time for Holiday and just concentrated on work. "Aw! Don't worry Doc! You and Six will be together in no time! These are just bumps like me and Circe had!" Rex said, trying to cheer up her spirits. Holiday smiled and began running some tests. After a few minutes, she was done. Then she left the room to who knows where, but Rex had a feeling she would come back.

Circe took this as another moment to mess with Rex. She stared into Rex as Rex did the same. "You are so lovely.." Rex whispered loud enough for Circe to hear. Circe giggled. It was one of Rex's usual daily love remarks.

"And you aren't?" Circe remarked, smiling. Rex did his usual snap. "So you're playing hardball eh? Just the way I like em'." he said getting closer to Circe. Circe tried to escape his boyfriend's grasp, but couldn't. "Now give me a kiss to say sorry! Then I'll forgive you!" Rex said, trying to keep Circe at bay. Circe was continuing to fight his grasp. Then she decided that it was useless so she got closer to his face. Then she put her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. Rex returned the kiss. All was well with the two lovers until someone had to interrupt.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Holiday said, smirking along with Beverly. Circe and Rex rapidly split apart and blushed as Holiday and Rebecca burst into laughter. "You two were made for each other!" the two said, trying to contain their laughter. Soon Circe caught along and Rex did. Rex quickly made a move to switch the topic.

"So Doc, anything else?" he asked. Holiday shook his head. "Go be happy lovebirds!" she said. Circe and Rex were a bit annoyed, yet hid it well as they walked out of the lab.

The two finally reached Circe's room. "So good night?" Rex said, a bit unsure about what would happen next. Circe nodded. "Sure, but lemme give you a good night kiss in my room. We can't risk those two seeing us again." she said. Rex nodded as the two stepped into her room.

Rex felt like he was in unguarded territory. He was in his girlfriend's room with his girlfriends at what is almost midnight. Of course he felt like that. But his hormones were tingling. He contained them, hoping nothing else would happen. "So what about that good night kiss?" he asked, hoping for one.

Circe smiled and leaned over to Rex. She put her hands around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. Then they brushed their lips again, this time showering more love in it, knowing they were hidden together. Then they parted for air. Circe felt a weird sensation. The kiss was good, but her hormones wanted more. Then she decided that they would have their first time. Tonight and right now. Rex felt the same tingling too. He made the same decision. At first the two were unsure about what to say.

"Rex..I-I-I...want you to take me...take me as yours..." Circe asked, burying her face in Rex's chest. It all came to Rex as a shock. "Circe...I-I would gladly..." he replied with a smirk on his face.

The two slowly slid of their clothes, beginning to show their naked glory. Circe stared at Rex's member. She massaged it a bit. "Nice one you got there..." she muttered. First the two let themselves lock into a deep kiss. Then they began to adore each others body. Circe let out a few moans as Rex massaged her nipples and licked them. "Oh..Rex...that feels so good!" she groaned, moaning even more. Rex smiled. He began to rub her crotch. The result was more moans. Then Circe smiled. It was her turn. She slowly put Rex's member into her mouth, licking it from all sides. Rex twitched from the feeling. Then Circe began to fit all of the 7 inches in her mouth. After a few minutes of sucking on it, the two shifted positions.

"Are you ready Circe?" Rex asked. Circe nodded as her hormones tingled more. Rex slowly inserted his shaft into Circe. A jolt of pain rushed through Circe, bringing a few tears. "Don't worry..It'll all feel good now..." Rex said reassuringly. He was right. The pain began to lessen as he went deeper and soon only pleasure was felt. Suddenly they both realized they were going to reach their climax. Rex pulled a few thrusts, making Circe moan more with each one.

"Rex! Rex!" Circe exclaimed, giving Rex the signal to stop. Rex slid out his member. Then the two had an orgasm at the same time, letting white liquid ooze out. "I love you..." they both said to each other in unison before falling asleep together.

_Next Day_

"So how was it?" Holiday asked, smirking. Circe was confused. "How was what?" she asked. Then Beverly came up. "You know, what you and Rex did yesterday..." she said. Circe gasped and held her hand to her mouth. "But-h-h-how?" she stammered. "We checked to see if Rex was asleep and he wasn't in his room. Then we passed by your room and heard a few moans..." Holiday answered, trying to contain the laughter which was going to burst out any second. "Do not tell anyone!" Circe exclaimed. "Don't worry." Holiday and Beverly said together in unison, smirking even more. Circe let out a deep sigh. At least they didn't tell anyone.


End file.
